What Jeffrey Wants, Jeffrey Gets!
by Infection13
Summary: With Randy's permission, Jeff gets the chance to fulfill his secret fantasy on his birthday, even if there was a third person involved. SLASH!


**Title: **What Jeffrey Wants, Jeffrey Gets!

**Ratings****:** Mature

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairings: **Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy

**Summary: **With Randy's permission**, **Jeffgets the chance to fulfill his secret fantasyon his birthday, even if there was a third person involved.

(I was planning on making another ficcy but the idea of this one-shot just came straight into my head. Since last August 31st was Jeff's birthday, I just can't resist writing this one-shot for fun)

**Warning: **Rated M for slash, m/m/m sex, smut, toy playing, slight fetish.

**Disclaimer**: No actual wrestlers were harmed during the making of this ficcy. I may own them in my head but **I do** **not** own them in real life. This is a pure fiction so don't take it too seriously. I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me.

* * *

Matt's BCR Dome sure looked busy and crowded tonight. August 31, 2010 was indeed a very special day for Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Matt decided to throw a birthday party for his beloved brother. He invited all of his and Jeff's close friends to attend the party and even The Legend was there to celebrate his baby son's 33th birthday. Along with his fellow Carolinian's friends, Matt busily instructed and organized everything to make the dome looked more interesting, from setting the new entertainment systems to preparing a wide variety of mouth-watering banquet. Matt was truly satisfied with all of the arrangement he planned all along and he announced the party will start very soon. He could guarantee that it was going to be a kick ass birthday bash without a doubt.

As everybody seems to be very busy with their own agenda, Jeff waited anxiously for Randy at the entrance. The guests kept on coming, the party was about to get started in any minute and Randy was nowhere to be found. Moments ago, he excused himself that he needed to head back to Jeff's house to get his wallet but that was 40 minutes ago. Randy never showed up ever since. Lots of ridiculous thoughts came up into his mind at the moment and Jeff started to worry. He didn't want anything bad happened to Randy, especially not on his birthday. Jeff kept glancing at his wrist watch, tracking the time for how long Randy has been gone but then, his sight has been distracted by a bright light that stung his eyes. Jeff let out a relieved sigh as he saw his black Dodge RAM slowly made its way into the yard and parked properly not far from the dome's entrance.

He saw Randy came out of the car with a huge smile spread across his face. Jeff couldn't believe this. He was worried sick and all Randy could do was smiled innocently?

"Where have you been? The party is about to start and you were nowhere to be found. You said you just wanna get your wallet," Jeff nagged in distressed.

"I am, babe. I am. I just forgot where the hell I put it in the first place," Randy explained as he locked the car.

Jeff pouted. "Don't you ever do that again, Randy. I'm insanely worried, you know,"

"Aww…I'm sorry babe. My bad," Randy made his way towards Jeff and planted kisses on his cheek and forehead to seek for forgiveness but Jeff still pouting. "Now birthday boy, you shouldn't make face like that on your very special day. It will ruin all the good moment. Besides, I'm all safe and sound here so you have nothing to worry about. Let's get inside, shall we? I bet everybody is having fun in there" Randy suggested and Jeff smiled by his husband's comforting words. Jeff always had a soft spot for Randy and he couldn't stay mad at him for too long no matter what. Jeff nodded his agreement and Randy pecked Jeff's lips one more time before they headed inside.

The party had just started. The dome was now filled with loud blasting music echoing the great big hall along with the sound of guests chattering and the cutlery clattering. Randy was a bit stunned to see the guests were getting bigger and crowded from the last time he was there and just by looking, he was about to get a headache already. Seriously, Randy never fancied being in the crowded place like this but Jeff kept pulling his hands to force Randy to go mingle with the crowd. Hesitantly, Randy followed and all he could do now was smiled reluctantly while Jeff greeted his fellow guests. Most of them were congratulating Jeff for his birthday but to his surprise, some of them were brave enough to make a brief conversation with Randy. It was a good thing that Randy at least treated them pretty well even though Jeff knew Randy was far from it.

After they were done with the whole meet and greet session, the couple head towards the buffet table to get something to eat. Randy said he was famished and they were savoring the foods and drinks while having mild conversation between the meals in the corner of the dome but then, they heard Matt calling out Jeff's name out loud.

"Look at who I got here" Matt introduced them to the guy behind him. Jeff was so surprised and delighted in the same time to see the guy managed to attend his birthday party. He had a very well-groomed brown shoulder-length hair and wore a black tank top with tight blue jeans that fit perfectly on his long legs.

"Morrie, it's so good to see you here," Jeff greeted his best friend, John Morrison excitedly as they were exchanging hugs.

"It's been a while since we've met. Matt told me about throwing birthday bash for you so I figured coming here will get us the chance to meet since I'm still having my days off. I really missed the old times. Hey, Randy," John nodded his head to acknowledge Randy who was standing behind Jeff, still munching on the chocolate cookies in his hand. Randy responded by tipping his cup in the air and nodded his head in return. Other than Cena, Randy didn't have a problem showing his _good side _to Morrison. Usually, he would consider everybody as a threat especially if they were trying to get too close to his Jeff but he was definitely far from it when it came to Shaman of Sexy. He admitted that he did have a good conversation with him in the locker room and surprisingly, they appeared to have the same interest in lots of thing more than he was with Ted and Cody. Besides, the guy was easy on the eyes so he didn't really mind if he got too close to Jeff. They looked good together and Randy could see they were more than just a good friend, judging by the stare and the gesture both guys gave to each other. Morrison may come in handy later, Randy thought.

Randy was snapped out of his delusional state as he heard Matt's voice informing his brother to get into the ring as the event of unwrapping gifts will begin shortly. Jeff excused himself and beamed happily as he stepped into the ring along with his brother at his side. From afar, Randy could see there were lots of gifts on the table in the middle of the ring. The crowd was now moving closer to witness the upcoming special event for the night. Randy though that this was the perfect time for him to bring the gift he just bought for Jeff as he didn't want it to attract more attention than it already has if he brought the gift inside the dome earlier. He quickly made his way back to the truck unnoticed.

Matt tapped the microphone in his hand couple of times, making sure the device was working and he cleared his throat a little before he started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming. Me and Jeff here are very happy to see you guys could make it to this party as we knew some of you lived way too far from here but still, managed to arrive in time to celebrate my baby brother's special day. In this very beautiful evening, I would like to wish a very happy, happy birthday to the best brother of mine, the one and only, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I've been taking care of him since he was a little kid and our bond grew stronger each and every day. Sure there was ups and down but hell that was life is all about. He's not only talented in so many ways but he's also a good son and a wonderful brother. On behalf of my father, we are very proud to have him as part of the family - The Hardy family. We're gonna wish all the best to him and may God be with you always, Jeff. Happy birthday, bro. Love you."

Thunderous cheers and applause resonated through the dome as Matt kissed his brother's cheek and hugged him dearly. Matt invited his father to get into the ring to give his youngest son the same affection before they settled for a group hug afterwards. Jeff was so happy and touched at the same time he didn't even realized he got tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Okay, let's starts unwrapping the gifts, shall we? Jeff was starting to get a little mushy here and we don't wanna everybody drowned by his tears," Matt teased his brother and the dome was filled by laughter. Jeff just smiled while wiping his tears with his thumb and Matt couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, let the unwrapping session begins!" Matt announced out loud as he grabbed a blue metallic glittery covered box with a red bow on top of it and handed it to Jeff.

By the time Jeff unwrapped the first gift, Randy was already made his way quietly into the building. He really hoped that Jeff will love the gift. The first present was from Jeff's best friend Shannon Moore and he gave him a very stylish looking white gold necklace with a cross pendant studded with glittery diamonds on it. Shannon sure knew what Jeff liked and Randy could see that he was trying his best to impress the birthday boy. To be honest, Randy was a bit intimidated by Shannon. He may be smaller in a form but the guy seemed to have a very dominant side in him. The way he stared at Jeff clearly showed that Shannon will make him as his bitch in no time if given the chance and Randy had to keep his eyes on this one very closely.

Jeff received lots of interesting and meaningful gifts from the likes of pricy colognes, to beautiful wrist watches and a wide variety of hair dyes that were enough for the whole year supply. Matt gave him a brand new camcorder for he has broken Jeff's while filming one of their Hardy's Show episodes recently. Kimo gave him a set of grooming kit while Shane, being the most humorous guy ever, gave Jeff a box full of assorted sex toys and flavored lubricants. The crowd couldn't resist making catcalls and whistled teasingly in the process. Jeff felt slightly embarrassed when he opened such gifts in front of his old man but the good thing was Gilbert didn't seem to mind about it a bit. He just smiled, and smiled even more. Randy grinned wickedly as he knew those thing would come in handy later on. The last gift was from John Morrison and he gave Jeff a very stylish shades for his birthday.

Jeff spoke through the microphone, showing his appreciation and thank yous to all of his friends that gave him presents and birthday wishes. While listening to his brother, Matt's eyes started to wander around the audience and his vision caught on Randy who was sitting on a stool far behind the crowd. He remembered very well that Randy's name was never mentioned. Matt grabbed the mic as soon as Jeff ended his speech.

"So, Orton, don't you have anything to give or at least, to say something to your beloved husband over here on his birthday?" Matt asked sarcastically and his harsh words have made everybody in the dome set their eyes on Randy. Matt sure never tired to find reasons to annoy or embarrass him, Randy thought. Without words, Randy calmly stood up and he slung a leopard print carrier on his shoulder. Everybody glued their eyes on Randy as he made his way to the ring.

"He's going to give him a handbag," Shane joked out loud from the audience before everybody started to laugh. Matt chuckled mockingly.

"Wow, Jeff. I've seen you cross-dressing before but I never knew you're into handbags these days," Matt teased his brother and another laughter could be heard from the audience. Jeff smiled nervously but at the same he wondered.

"Who would have thought the notorious Randy Orton looks good with a handbag. You sure know how to pick colors, man," Matt kept teasing him and the crowd's laughter grew much louder than before, echoing the building to the max. Randy gave Matt a menacing death glare as he made his way to climb the ring. He swore if Matt made fun of him once again, he would strangle the older Hardy to death in the middle of the ring and made sure he never had a chance to celebrate his birthday next month.

Randy approached Jeff with a big smile spread across his face. Jeff handed his husband the mic as he knew Randy had something to say.

"Jeff and I have been together for six glorious years. It has been joyous years all along that we shared everything together in good and bad times, and not even once we dissatisfied with our life or with each other. In fact, our relationship grew stronger as ever each and every day. Jeffrey here is nothing like an angel himself. He treats me with much love and affection all these years and I have no problem showing him the same way he did to me. Even better, he's the only person that manages to turn me into a different and better person than before."

The crowd responded with cheers and applause to show their approval and support while Matt rolled his eyes, slightly repulsed by Randy's mushy words.

"I really hope you're going to like the gift that I was about to give you and please, consider this as a sign of my endless love to you," Randy ended his words and started to unzip the bag to reveal a very cute multicolored; white and red coated Papillon breed puppy inside the dog carrier. Jeff's jaw dropped and slightly squealed in delight as Randy handed the puppy to him. Jeff graciously accepted the little furry animal and planted several kisses to its head as an appreciation. The crowd was all touched and excited when they saw the puppy and they gave another supportive applause and cheers to them.

"With the new arrival of this _little one _in our lives_, _I hope our relation will grow even stronger, better and nothing, I mean NOTHING…" Randy glared at Matt for a few moments before he continued. "…can tear us apart. I love you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Forever and always will. Happy birthday, baby."

Randy's words really got him straight to his heart. That was the sweetest thing Jeff ever heard coming out from Randy's mouth. Matt was so surprised when Jeff abruptly shoved the pup along with the carrier to his chest and he witnessed his brother gave Randy a very long affectionate kiss shamelessly in front of everybody. The crowd was all happy and excited by the scene and they gave another encouraging thunderous cheers and applause to the romantic couple in the ring. Matt was rather disappointed to see his old man was also cheering for Randy and it was very hard to find Gilbert Hardy in his happiest state like that. His father sure really like Randy, Matt thought as he forced himself to smile and applauded reluctantly.

Jeff sure had a good time on his birthday as he got his chance to be with his hometown friends again. Randy was glad that Jeff was having fun while he was chatting with The Legend. Jeff was being silly the entire time especially when he was riding on the ATV's, singing the karaoke and having a dance off with Morrison. Jeff knew that he could dance and he definitely was not afraid to show it off to everybody around him. Morrison got skills too, no doubt about that, but Randy preferred Jeff more. The way he moved and swayed his body and hip mesmerized Randy to no end. Randy wished he could dance as well as Jeff.

The party ended around 3.00 am. Jeff finally able to be with his husband after most of the guests have made their leave. Randy instructed Jeff to sit on his lap and he embraced him lovingly in his thick arms. Randy could see Morrison still busy chatting with Matt.

"He's very cute. Lizzie must be very happy to meet her new friend. What should we name him?" Jeff asked while caressing the puppy's head in his arms lovingly.

Randy shrugged. "I don't really know. But it must be something cool for an adorable pup like him,"

"Hmmm…how about Prince? I think that's a pretty cool name," Jeff suggested with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Then Prince it is," Randy agreed as he caressed the puppy's head before giving Jeff a tender kiss on his lips.

"Now I knew why it took you so long to find your so-called wallet. Thank you so much, Randy. I really love this puppy. I'm so sorry for being such a jerk earlier."

"Nah, that was nothing. In fact, I have another special _gift_ waiting for you," Randy whispered softly, darting his tongue out to tease Jeff's earlobe.

Jeff instantly jumped off from Randy's lap and grinned naughtily. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Besides, what's the point of getting all these amazing stuff if we did not intend to use it," Randy said as he fumbled into Shane's sex toys box. He examined each and every toy inside the box thoroughly. "At least we have something to keep us busy all night long."

Jeff pouted his lips. "Only toy playing?"

"Anything you want, babe. You call the shots here. I know you have a lot of crazy fantasy in your mind right now and I'm all good, as long as I'm not bottoming," Randy reminded him as he twirled the pink anal beads between his fingers.

Jeff chuckled amusingly at Randy but he did have something in his mind right now and it should be fulfilled a long time ago. Jeff reluctantly whispered to his husband about his sexual desire and Randy unintentionally dropped the anal beads to the floor, slightly surprised as he heard the request. Jeff frowned as he was afraid if Randy will burst into rage after he told him about his secret fantasy.

"You sure?" Randy seemed didn't mind about it and Jeff quickly nodded his head while biting his lower lips excitedly. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's scoot" Randy ordered. He stuffed all the gifts into the truck while Jeff said his thanks and goodbyes to everybody in the dome. They made their leave as quickly as they can so that they both get to celebrate Jeff's birthday in their own special way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_*Jeff's House*_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, this is what you called your Imag-I-nation, Jeff? Niiccceeee. The blue wallpaper really stands out with all those nice furniture you got here, dude. And the painting over here is rad. Did you paint it yourself, Jeff? "

Randy who was already naked, walked out of the bedroom with a bewildered look displayed on his face. "Hey, what are you? _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_? Just shut up and get in here already."

Jeff laughed out loud. Morrison was one of those guys who were very observant. Jeff didn't seem to mind about it. At least, he knew John was being appreciative of his work. The Shaman of Sexy finally made his way into the bedroom and his eyes locked immediately on Jeff as he saw the currently blonde/pink haired boy was laid on his back invitingly on the bed. Morrison wetted his lips lustfully as he saw Jeff wore nothing but in a very sexy black bikini brief.

"So, the birthday boy is going to be all mine while you watch, Randal?" John asked jokingly, without breaking his eye contact with Jeff as he started to get undressed.

"In your dream. We're going to double-teaming him," Randy explained the plan for the night and reached the brand new camcorder on the nightstand table.

"Wow. Are you sure you can handle both of us, rainbow? Mainly me, The Guru of Greatness?" John quickly climbed onto the bed after he finished undressing himself. He pecked Jeff's lips for a few times and ended up wrestling playfully together on the bed.

"Yeah, right," Randy mumbled to himself, listening to John's bragging as he switched the camcorder on. The guy sure had a high self-esteem on him. "Okay, I hope you don't mind if we're filming this, huh, John?"

John flipped his hair and shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. As long as Jeffrey here doesn't include them as one of his crazy Hardy's Show episodes, then I'm cool," John pecked Jeff's lips once again.

"What if I did?" Jeff asked teasingly while pinching John's nipple, made the younger man flinched.

"Then we'll be giving the fans a major heart attack for sure. You guys ready?" Randy cut in when John was about to answer the question. He was now standing at the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Jeff asked curiously.

"You guys go ahead. I'll join later," Randy informed and pecked Jeff's lips once before he resumed back to his previous position.

With Randy's permission, John started to make his move on his new plaything. Jeff really admired John's hot body and he couldn't help caressing his beautiful abs adoringly. John leaned down and kissed Jeff's lips fervently, darting his tongue out to play into Jeff's mouth. They exchanged hot wet kisses while their tongue danced, flicking and dueling with each other. John moved lower to Jeff's neck as he planted several kisses to his collarbone while his fingers pinching Jeff's nipples teasingly. Jeff arched his back and squirmed on the bed eagerly as John took his nipple into his mouth. He lapped on each of those nipples thoroughly, making sure to turn it into a hard nub before he sucked it into his mouth hungrily one by one. Randy moved around the bed, trying to get the best angle as he could in capturing the hot scene in front of him. Randy was all hot and aroused watching those two going at it. He could feel his cock started to stiffen but still managed to hold his urges and kept the camera rolling.

While John still busy fondling Jeff's nipples, his hands moved downwards to reach the thin string of Jeff's bikini brief. Jeff lifted his hip as John slid the thin material off Jeff's leg in one swift motion, throwing them aside and leaving them fully naked on the bed. John continued to kiss Jeff passionately while their hot bodies rubbed against each other but then Jeff switched their position, ended up by having him on top of Morrison. Jeff planted lingering kisses all over John's body starting from his neck and down to his incredible abs. Jeff stroked John's cock appreciatively, his mouth started to water as he admired the seven inches man meat grew longer and harder by his touch. John knew exactly what was in his mind right now as that wicked smile displayed on Jeff's pretty face.

"Pretty slutty mouth you got there, Jeffrey. Mind to show me what it's good for," John asked huskily and gasped in delight as Jeff took his cock into his mouth straight away. Jeff was so eager in sucking him and John couldn't help but to groan loudly. He gripped Jeff's head tightly and thrust his hips forward, urging Jeff to swallow his whole length. Jeff gagged when John's cock hit the back of his throat but then John yelped in surprised when Jeff scrapped his teeth teasingly along his length, signaling a payback for John's previous action on choking him with his dick intentionally. John grinned impishly but he gave a sweet tender kiss on his lips as a sign of an apology. Jeff smiled and continued his task to make John feel good again. Jeff sucked him real hard and he pulled the swollen cock out of his mouth with a loud "pop". Jeff kept doing the same method repeatedly and that drove John absolutely insane. John writhed deliriously in need as his cock head was now turning angry red by Jeff's constant assault. Jeff kept sucking him hungrily, making lots of slurping noises deliberately while making a sexy eye contact to the camera beside him. Jeff let out a loud muffled moan and whimpers to tease his Randy on purpose.

Filming the hot scene in front of him made Randy's cock getting harder as ever. The view of Jeff's ass thrusting up in the air while blowing Morrison was too hot to ignore and his cock was already in its full mast and dripping precum by watching those pretty boys in action. He couldn't take this anymore. He had enough with the sweet torture he had been through and decided to join in the scene at last. He placed the camcorder to its stand near the bed, making sure the camera was at the right desired angle before he started to crawl onto the bed, joining the two. Randy caressed Jeff's back body lovingly starting from his curvy hip, slowly up to the shoulder and moved back down to those amazing meaty globes. He kept doing the same routine continually while admiring the view of Jeff's talented mouth sucking on another guy's cock. Jeff sure knew how to work his mouth and tongue around to please his best friend while Morrison moaned non stop by the sweet pleasure.

Randy held the back of Jeff's head firmly while he was still busy concentrating on his task. Jeff took a glance at Randy and judging by the look of that face, he actually knew what Randy wanted from him right now. Being a good bottom he was, Jeff will never ignore his Randy's need. He pulled John's wet cock out of his mouth and kissed the tip several times before he started to concentrate on pleasuring his husband next. Jeff stroked Randy's throbbing shaft several times, trying to make it harder and oozing more before he engulfed half of the length expertly into his mouth. Randy let out a long pleasurable moan as he could feel Jeff's nasty tongue kept swirling around his cock intently. John was very pleased with Jeff's _treatment_ before. The way Jeff swirled and worked his tongue all along his aching cock was truly mesmerizing. No wonder why Randy loved him so much. It was like the guy was meant to suck cock for a living. John really enjoyed the view in front of him right now as he could see Jeff tightened his lips around the head of Randy's cock and sucking it hard eagerly in the most sluttish manner, resulting in Randy grunting in pleasure.

"Your Jeff sure knows how to use his mouth, Randy. I'm really going to enjoy this," John said hotly while stroking his own cock.

"Wait till you get the chance to tap this sexy ass, Mor" Randy smirked and slapped one of Jeff's butt cheek hard. The stingy slap to his ass made Jeff autonomously moaned around the cock, triggered another groan from Randy. The hard vibrations sensation was too great for Randy and he had to pull his cock out of Jeff's mouth to avoid himself from cumming too early. There was something he needed to do tonight and he made his way behind Jeff's sweet and inviting upturned butt. Meanwhile, erotic spanking was one of John's favorite fetishes and he couldn't resist to slap Jeff's another butt cheek as well, leaving a red handprint on his ass.

"Why does everybody like to spank my ass?" Jeff hissed while still on his hands and knees, hip thrusting up in the air.

"Because it's big, it's round and nice. Don't tell me you don't like it, huh, Jeffrey," Randy spanked his ass couple of times more, causing them to jiggle on each assault but he was rewarded by a sweet loud sluttish moan by Jeff. "Daayyummm! Look at them whoopie cakes jiggle!"

John chuckled amusingly at Randy. He couldn't believe Randy would say something like that. "Dude, you just sound like Cena."

Randy grinned. "I know. I was imitating him, though." After a long pause, Randy just remembered something was not right. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Well, we've fucked couple of times before. He said the same shit like that when he spanked my ass," John admitted and sticking his tongue out playfully. He just spilled the beans!

Jeff eyes widened. He was so intrigued and surprised by the news. "Morrie, you slut."

"I got called by that name a lot, sweetie," John replied with a grin and kissed Jeff's lips lovingly. Randy shook his head, almost in disbelief as he found out about Morrison sleeping around with his best friend all these time. Cena never told him about it. The man sure knew how to keep a secret.

While both John and Jeff busily made out, Randy started to concentrate on his previous interrupted task of fondling Jeff's ass. He planted lingering kisses all over and nibbled on them adoringly. He pulled those amazing butt cheeks apart, revealing the untouched pink pucker and squeezed them hard, causing Jeff to arch his hip even more. Randy kept doing the same routine several times, making sure to warm them up pretty well before he decided to pick a suitable toy for Jeff tonight. Randy started to fumble into the box, trying to search for the anal beads but failed completely. He knew there was supposed to have anal beads in the box. Randy finally gave up and he settled for a vibrator in the end.

Jeff shivered excitedly, looking at Randy as he crawled back onto the bed with a vibrator and lubrication in each hand. He knew what was going to happen next and that made him shivered even more. He fisted John's shaft eagerly while waiting for Randy to make his move on him. John moaned out loud as those warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock again and sucked him hungrily. Randy, on the other hand, pushed Jeff's legs apart and flicked his tongue teasingly across the inviting pucker. Jeff whimpered and whined sweetly as Randy kept bathing his entrance relentlessly with his talented tongue. His whimpering grew much louder as he could feel Randy started to finger him good, causing John to let out a loud pleasurable groan as a result. He just loved the feeling of Jeff's hot mouth vibrated around his pulsating cock. Randy fingered him with a slow, steady rhythm at first to loosen up those delicate opening but then he changed into a faster, rougher pace. When he knew Jeff was all well-stretched and ready, he began to lube up the vibrator thoroughly and turned the device on.

Randy ran the vibrated object lightly up and down to Jeff's spinal column several times and he positioned the vibrator to his awaiting hole. He kept teasing the entrance constantly, enjoying the view of Jeff's opening contracted each time it got touched by the buzzing device before he inserted the whole length slowly into him. Jeff had to pull out his mouth off John's cock and bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself from cumming as the sensation was too great for him. He couldn't help to whimper and mewl at the awkward yet incredible feeling of the vibrator moved and vibrated within him. Jeff wrapped his lips around John's cock head again, tried to resume his interrupted routine but then got distracted again as Randy kept shoving the device in and out of him even frantically, vibrating his sweet spongy love button inside furiously. Jeff couldn't take the torture anymore. He was getting harder as ever and he screamed out loud by the intense pleasure, causing John to hiss in need of release. Jeff even clutched on his own ass and spread those meaty cheeks apart to urge anyone to pound him right then and there mercilessly. Watching Jeff all wanton and sexy like that made Randy aching so badly and he wanted to bury his throbbing cock into that hot passage.

"Fuck me. I can't take this anymore. Fuck me please," Jeff started to jabber huskily while still spreading his butt cheeks, revealing his cute pink pucker between those fleshy cheeks in the process.

Randy licked his lips all hotly by the beautiful view in front of him. Jeff sure desperately in need and Randy couldn't ignored such inviting request. He pulled the vibrator out of Jeff's ass roughly, ignoring every sweet whimper that came out of Jeff's mouth and shoved his fully erect massive manhood into him without warning. Jeff screamed out loud by Randy's harsh assault and he could feel his hole started to stretch out real wide to accommodate the size of Randy's cock. At first, it hurt like hell but then it turned out to be the best pleasure he ever had as Randy jabbed directly to his prostate relentlessly, causing Jeff to moan and groan sweetly. As Randy busily pounded his little pet, he realized that Morrison being left out. He leaned forward to Jeff's ear, lapped and sucked at the earlobe teasingly before he whispered huskily. "Keep sucking John while I fuck you, babe. I want you to make him cum."

Jeff obeyed and began to stroke John's abandoned cock for a few moments, making sure John didn't lose any interest before he swallowed the whole length into his mouth again. He took inch by inch down his throat expertly till balls deep and drank every drops of precum while he was at it. John couldn't take this anymore and started to face fucking Jeff's mouth roughly as he was about to approach his climax. Jeff felt John's fingers clutching to his hair, forcing him to take his cock deeper while Randy still busy thrusting into him wildly from behind. Jeff felt so full and content as he had two guys fucked him at both ends and he could sense he was about to reach his own orgasm very soon. Randy kept stabbing his love button relentlessly with a hard forceful thrusts and Jeff came furiously all over the bed. He screamed out loud around John's cock by the pleasure and the hard vibrations he made causing John to shoot his thick load down Jeff's throat.

"Shit! Fuuucckk!" John cried out loud, panting exhaustedly as he came hard. The cum was too much but Jeff tried his best to swallow all of them even though some were dribbling down to his pointy chin.

Jeff tossed his head back to rest on Randy's shoulder, panting slutishly as he tried to savor the feeling of Randy's huge cock stretching him apart real good. "Fuck me, Randy. Fucking come in me, baby," Jeff pleaded huskily while his hand started to stroke John's cock back to life in the same time. Randy held him tightly to his broad chest as he continually plunge into his lover's sweet hole, causing Jeff to yelp occasionally by the hard strong thrusts, making him hard again.

As much as Randy wanted to prolong his orgasm, he couldn't do that since Jeff kept clenching his grip teasingly around his shaft. By that, Randy heightened his energy to pound him faster and rougher, causing the entire bed to shake and squeaked furiously. Jeff kept arching his body wantonly as Randy slammed into him hard. Watching those two couple having wild angry sex like that made John horny again. He pumped Jeff's cock several times, trying to collect as many precum as possible before he sucked his cock feverishly. Jeff let out a loud whine as he could feel the pleasure has been doubled. He had John blowing his cock in front of him while having Randy pounding his ass mercilessly. All he could do now was moaned and moaned helplessly from the pleasure he received from both end. John sucked him good, lapping on the head few more times before he slid the whole length down to his throat while his other hand busy massaging Jeff's balls. The sweet sensation triggered Jeff to clench his grip tightly around his husband. Randy thrust into him brutally several more times and came hard, splashing his hot white cum inside of his lover's warm tunnel. Randy shook and trembled violently after his post orgasmic bliss as he pulled out his cock out of Jeff and collapsed instantly on the bed.

John was so hard himself and he needed to end his suffering as soon as possible. He pushed Jeff to lie on his back on the bed, lifted one of his legs in the air and shoved his cock into Jeff without resistance. He yelped out loud as John entered him without warning. The remaining Randy's cum that dribbled out of his hole made the penetration job much easier for John and he viciously speared his throbbing cock into Jeff smoothly. John pounded him with hard and fast stroke in a steady rhythm while Jeff whimper in delight as he could feel John's cock head kept brushing his love button inside. As John frantically plunged into Jeff, he started to reach for the vibrator beside him. He ran the vibrated object all along Jeff's cock, causing the rainbow Hardy to squirm and moan slutishly on the bed. Randy, who was already recovered from his orgasm, roughly fused his and Jeff's mouth together in a deep passionate kisses while John still relentlessly pounded into Jeff's ass.

The mild teases Jeff received from the vibrator made him unintentionally tightened his grip around John and that drove the younger man wilder. John could feel he was about to reach his climax sooner or later but he had to put in a little finishing touch for the night. He knew his next action would drive Jeff completely insane. He grasped Jeff's cock and the vibrator in his hand, holding them tightly together as the buzzing objects vibrated Jeff's erection while he relentlessly pumped his hip into him. The sensation was too much for Jeff and he screamed out loud, almost in a high pitch voice by the intense pleasure thus, triggered him to his own climax. Randy continually comforted Jeff by kissing his cheek and neck lovingly. He licked his flush lips lustfully while watching John fuck his pet, enjoying the sight of his cock buried deep inside of Jeff. Usually, Randy was a jealous freak but he didn't seems to mind when it comes to Morrison since it put quite a major turn on for him. Jeff arched his body wantonly as he spurted his seeds all over their chest, abs and some even landed on John's face. John thrust into him real hard several more times, shaking and squeaking the entire bed once again while he savored the feeling of Jeff's spasms around him before he burst his seeds furiously into Jeff's already well coated insides. The overload amount of sticky cum inside of Jeff started to flow out of his well-used hole. John slowly pulled his cock out and he slumped next to Jeff, still gasping breathlessly in the aftermath of their ferocious sex.

Jeff panted heavily as he laid in between the two guys that just fucked him mercilessly tonight. He didn't think he can walk straight tomorrow but he did felt content as his secret fantasy has finally been fulfilled. Jeff was really glad that Randy didn't seem to mind about it.

"Wow…that was…amazing," John said in between his breath. "It would be so much better if you gave me the chance to tap his ass first, you know. I barely felt a thing," John commented jokingly at Randy.

Randy's mouth twitched in amusement, proud to himself as John was slightly intimidated by the size of his manhood. "Say, if you're as great as you claimed to be, you won't be having any problem fitting in that gaping hole."

"Hey, that was insulting. You're talking about my ass here," Jeff interrupted the conversation as he was not comfortable with the current topic they've been babbling about, causing both John and Randy chuckled simultaneously.

"Your ass is fine, alright! I just wanna mess around with you, birthday boy," John said and kissed Jeff's forehead lovingly. Jeff didn't take it too personally, he knew John liked to crack jokes. They decided to catch some sleep after their intense _work-out _but Randy got out of the bed to turn off the camcorder.

"Make sure you made copies for that. I want one," John reminded him and grinned impishly at his partner in crime.

"Sure, my friend. Sure," Randy slumped back down onto the bed again to join Jeff and his new fuck buddy to a slumber land but then got distracted as the bed squeaked annoyingly. John deliberately shook his body on the bed and the squeaking sound grew much louder and even frenzied than before.

John giggled amusingly as the bed kept squeaking each time they moved. "Damn, I think you need a new bed, Jeff. This one can't handle threesome. Hope it won't collapsed while we were on it."

The room now was filled with laughter as John did make a good point about it. Jeff decided that they should move to the guest room for the night as the bed kept making annoying squeaky noises each time they moved on the bed. Jeff really needs to purchase a new bed but it was worth it after a great fuck like that, he thought to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_*Next Afternoon*_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt had such a great time at the party and he was too tired to clean up his dome last night. Along with his maid and some voluntary friends, he decided to continue the unfinished chores. Matt collected every piece of trash that scattered around the dome and he was slightly surprised to see a string of pink beaded material on the floor. Using a tissue, he picked the joining beads and examined it casually. He thought he saw the beads before and he actually knew who the rightful owner of the abandoned toy was.

Matt drove his car to meet his brother as soon as he finished cleaning up his dome. Since there were a lot of things he needed to discuss with him on their next upcoming Hardy's Show's projects, Matt was kind enough to return the anal beads to Jeff. As soon as he was about to ring the bell, the door was opened wide to reveal John Morrison in front of him. Matt was a little surprised to see him there since John told him that he needed to head back to his hotel last night, declining his offer to stay the night at Matt's place. Looked like Morrison has been lying to him. He was a little embarrassed when Matt shot a questioning look to him and John quickly said his goodbyes to both guys as he excused himself to make his leave. Matt saw Randy was all smiling happily today. This isn't Randy he used to know and he could sense something was not right about this guy.

"I believe this is Jeff's," Matt tossed the anal beads to Randy and he caught it in his hand. Randy just remembered that he accidentally dropped the beads at the party last night but his smile grew wider when he found out that Matt was kind enough to return his brother's sex toy. How cute. "What's with John? I thought he said he wanted to head back to his hotel last night."

Randy opened the door wider for Matt to come in and lead him directly into the living room. "Actually he did, but since your _innocent_ little brother apparently had a little sexual fantasy in his mind, John changed his plan," Randy said bluntly and Matt stopped dead on his track.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt started to get suspicious of what they've been doing last night.

Randy grinned wickedly and said "We just double team your brother last night and it was gooood," Randy couldn't help himself to laugh out loud as he saw Matt's jaw dropped in astonishment. That look was priceless. Matt couldn't believe what he just heard since he knew John was Jeff's best friend. He never thought that John had become their fuck buddy now and made his baby brother looked like a slut. Matt shuddered uneasily as he repulsed by the idea of his brother got banged by those two guys. His brother gets nastier every day! As usual, Matt blamed everything on Randy, even though it was not Randy's fault on the threesome idea.

__

* * *

___Sorry guys, no double penetration here. I know, at least some of you might expect this *hehe*.  
__I had fun writing this ficcy and I hope you guys like it._

Reviews are much appreciated.  
Big thank you to slashdlite, NeroAnne, takers dark lover and Magz86 for your kind reviews on my previous stories. Love you all!


End file.
